darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-09-21 - Doublecrossed on Dantooine
Dantooine: Spaceport Seelon Spaceport is larger than expected, having been built sometime when the city experienced many more visitors; but now neglect shows everywhere. The once pristine plasteel of the landing area has cracked and greyed with time providing a foothold for the enterprising flora of the planet. The flight control tower is the only thing that appears to have received a modicum of care, for it is bristling with the antennae of the latest radar equipment. This modest tower rises about twenty feet above the main spaceport building and has been constructed of artificial plasteel stones to make it look rustic. In concert with this, the main building boasts walls of roughly hewn timber and the same plasteel stone that adorns the control tower. A large sign affixed to the passenger reception area, proclaims "Welcome to Seelon Spaceport" in letters of white and green. Visitors are directed towards this building by a series of yellow signs written in basic and several other languages. Once inside this building, visitors are invited to check in with local customs authorities by an automated announcement system. A small waiting area holds some coin operated dispensing machines and several rows of green plastic bucket seats joined together on a metal rod. Washrooms marked with standard intergalactic symbols are to the left of the office window at the far end. Decorating the walls, are a series of old posters showing pictures of the mountains and waterfall, along with the local flora and fauna. Just outside the front door is Hrig's Rentals and Repairs, where various items including speeders and other land vehicles may be rented by the hour or the day. A rough lean-to covered with black synth-fibre doubles as service bay and storage unit. Hangout: This place is well known and easily accessible. Economy: This is a fair Repair Hub. The woman known to some as 'Lynn Scavo' leaves her vessel, piercing blue eyes roving around the landing pad. Surrounded by an escort of armed Nikto, Vizuun makes his way down the Renegade's ramp. "Go see if you can find someone to get started on the repairs." he tells one of them. That Nikto runs off toward the town while Vizuun and the others begin to move away from the ship. Lynn lifts her arm in a greeting of Vizuun, making her way down the gangplank while speaking into her comsystem. Then she goes to the Nikto and nods, curtly. "Good day. We need a place where we can talk." COMSYS: (single channel) Karin says, "I can haul it with you in a day's time. Meet on Coruscant." Tuil comes down the ramp of his ship and stops at the bottom while checking out the lay of the land. Keeping his bandaged wrists hidden beneath the folds of the robe he wears, Vizuun looks in the woman's direction. "My ship's in no condition for relaxin. Cantina works, unless you got somethin better." The Nikto guards surrounding Vizuun part enough to let the woman come closer. Lynn casts a blue-eyed look in Tuil's direction before she turns to the Nikto and shrugs. "The Cantina is a fine a place as any to chat. Let's just go there." She doesn't move closer to Vizuun as such, but she does turn to walk out of the spaceport and head for the establishment. "Sure thing, honey." Vizuun says as he falls in step behind the woman. His guards form up around him as they escort their leader toward the cantina. Tuil is spotted, but the Nikto doesn't make any move. Perhaps for once he wants to avoid drawing attention to himself. "Plenty of people there," Lynn winks at Vizuun. "Doesn't matter if other people see us. Seems like the stranger is thirsty, too." She casts an amused look at Tuil before turning her attention back to the Nikto. Dantooine: Lucky Saarlak Bar The Garish sign over The Lucky Sarlaak Bar and Grill buzzes and pulses at all hours of the day and night. This is because the Bar rarely closes for any reason. Thus, on trying to gain entrance, it is not unusual to have to negotiate a few unconscious bodies that have been unceremoniously tossed out the front door. The interior of the bar is dimly lighted by oil lamps both day and night, for the windows have look ago achieved a coating of dust that prevents the egress of much light. Rough boards worn smooth by the passage of many booted heels, and littered with debris constitute the flooring. Through the haze created by the burning lamps and smoke arising from the habits of patrons, a series of round wooden tables with mismatched chairs can be seen scattered around the left front of the room. To the right can be heard the sounds of Sabaac players expressing their wins and losses in colorful language, and the hoots of those watching the hardy souls that attempt a ride on the mechanical Gnurl. The real centerpiece of this establishment, however, is the long bar of carved and polished Jacorn wood. Behind this is a cracked mirror which reflects unevenly the faces of the patrons and gives a murky view of the room behind them. Scattered along the length of the bar are bottles of pickled lork eggs and Jacorn nuts. Over the bar is a menu that lists the fare for the day in basic and several other common tongues. The owner obviously has a sense of humor for the sign over the main bar states that he has the right to refuse service to anything possessing over ten legs. Hangout: This place is well known and easily accessible. Economy: This is a reasonably prosperous bar and grill. Lynn steps inside the bar and heads for a table near one wall. She looks over her shoulder to see if Vizuun joins her. Tuil is thirsty. His hair is slightly tousled and he looks as though he's thrown his clothes on in a hurry. The being moves to the bar and orders a drink. Gunning it down to wet his whistle, he orders a refill. Leaving his guards outside, Vizuun follows Lynn to the table. Once he seated, he leans back in the chair and stares across the table at the woman. "Well, what do you want? In case you hadn't heard, I got a price on my head now and I ain't really got the time for chit-chat." Lynn seats herself across Vizuun at the table, nodding at the Nikto's words. "I heard about the price," comes her clear and determined voice. "It's a shame, really. Do you not remember what I told you about collateral damage? You have been sloppy." She draws an identification card from her pocket and throws it on the table. "Vizuun, I'm hereby arresting you for crimes against the Republic." Tuil catches the words of Lynn and he hurriedly finishes his drink before pulling out his lightsaber, though it remains unlit. Vizuun's jaw drops as the ID card comes out and the woman makes her statement. He quickly recovers and his lips curl back into a snarl. "Like hell you are!" he snaps. Pulling his legs up, he kicks the table towards the woman and makes a dash toward the door. In his haste, the Nikto ignores Tuil for the moment. Lynn seems to have been expecting the other's reluctance to be arrested, for she swiftly slides away from her chair and mostly avoids the table. It still bruises her legs and delays her own reaction, though, but she does manage to draw a sleek-looking blaster from a sleeve and aim it at the Nikto's back. "Stop!" COMBAT: Karin wields her Special K. "Yeah sure thing, sister!" Vizuun calls out over his shoulder as he jostles his way through various bodies on his way to the exit. He's unaware of any blasters being aimed at him as his only concern is getting out. Figures they'd start coming for him before he could do anything about his hands. Tuil moves quickly across the room through the beings present. "STOP! You heard the lady!" Lynn wastes little time and fires the blaster at Vizuun's retreating form. COMBAT: Karin tries to stun Vizuun with her Special K! COMBAT: Vizuun dodges and Karin's stun beam misses. Vizuun doesn't even bother to respond to Tuil. He's almost at the door and even he wasn't dumb enough to risk it right here. He hears the SPLAT of the blaster and ducks out of the way just in time to avoid the beam and slip out the door. Dantooine: Gretch Street A twenty minute drive north along a plascrete road leads to the outskirts of Gretch Street; ostensibly the main street of Seelon. The southern end of this road is reasonably well maintained, for the bushes on either side of the road have been cut back to give users a clear view of the mud flats beyond. Towards the edge of town, the first dusty ramshackle dwellings appear. Many have obviously not seen occupation for some years. Others have a thin curl of smoke emanating from their chimneys; mute evidence that life exists within. The street turns a little to the right and grows wider towards the town centre, where a vividly colored flashing sign proclaims the location of The Lucky Sarlaak Bar and Grill. Clost by is the Spacer's Credit Union - a kind of oddity here in Seelon because of its modern look. Interspersed with boarded up shops are a few that have survived the interval since Seelon's heigh-days. Most of these appear to be shops offering hunting and fishing supplies. Of this group, Zeko's stands out by virtue of the large stuffed Bax mounted on the roof above the front doorway. On the wooden bench outside this shop repose a variety of odd characters, smoking and gossiping about the tourists, and sportsmen that appear from time to time. Tuil ducks out off the cantina and rolls into a somersault to avoid any blaster fire that may be waiting to ambush him. The Jedi comes up with his free hand raised as he gropes with the Force for anything not bolted down to seen at the pirate. COMBAT: Tuil hurls a broken whiskey bottle toward Vizuun! COMBAT: Vizuun dodges Tuil's flying debris. Lynn darts out of the door, right after Tuil. She lifts her blaster and fires at the Nikto again. COMBAT: Karin tries to stun Vizuun with her Special K! COMBAT: Vizuun dodges and Karin's stun beam misses. Vizuun bursts out of the cantina and onto the street. Despite running as hard as he can, he narrowly avoids getting hit by a flying bottle. Even the drunks were against him, it seems. Gulping down air, he forces himself to keep going despite his injured body's protests. Another stun beam streaks by and he keeps going. Tuil flicks on his lightsaber as he runs after Vizuun now, his legs pumping as he catches up slowly with the wounded pirate. "HALT!" COMBAT: Tuil ignites his green lightsaber. "Don't be stupid, Vizuun," Lynn shouts, out of breath. She still chases after the Nikto, approaching him from the other side than Tuil. "Surrender, and avoid more injuries!" Then she shoots again. COMBAT: Karin tries to stun Vizuun with her Special K! COMBAT: Vizuun dodges and Karin's stun beam misses. "You bloody halt!" Vizuun snaps back in response to Tuil's command. He doesn't slow down though. If he could get back to his ship in time, his guards should be able to distract Tuil and Lynn long enough for the Nikto to get away. Thats what he's counting on, anyway. The sound of the lightsaber renews his quickly fading energy enough to avoid yet another stun beam and continue on toward the spaceport. Dantooine: Spaceport Seelon Spaceport is larger than expected, having been built sometime when the city experienced many more visitors; but now neglect shows everywhere. The once pristine plasteel of the landing area has cracked and greyed with time providing a foothold for the enterprising flora of the planet. The flight control tower is the only thing that appears to have received a modicum of care, for it is bristling with the antennae of the latest radar equipment. This modest tower rises about twenty feet above the main spaceport building and has been constructed of artificial plasteel stones to make it look rustic. In concert with this, the main building boasts walls of roughly hewn timber and the same plasteel stone that adorns the control tower. A large sign affixed to the passenger reception area, proclaims "Welcome to Seelon Spaceport" in letters of white and green. Visitors are directed towards this building by a series of yellow signs written in basic and several other languages. Once inside this building, visitors are invited to check in with local customs authorities by an automated announcement system. A small waiting area holds some coin operated dispensing machines and several rows of green plastic bucket seats joined together on a metal rod. Washrooms marked with standard intergalactic symbols are to the left of the office window at the far end. Decorating the walls, are a series of old posters showing pictures of the mountains and waterfall, along with the local flora and fauna. Just outside the front door is Hrig's Rentals and Repairs, where various items including speeders and other land vehicles may be rented by the hour or the day. A rough lean-to covered with black synth-fibre doubles as service bay and storage unit. Hangout: This place is well known and easily accessible. Economy: This is a fair Repair Hub. Tuil enters the spaceport at a dead run. He dives to the ground in a hard somersault, comes up into the ready position and uses his momentum to throw his saber at Vizuun's legs to trip him up! COMBAT: Tuil throws his lightsaber at Vizuun! COMBAT: Vizuun dodges Tuil's flying green lightsaber, which spins back to Tuil. Lynn runs to one side, attempting to reach Vizuun's ship and cut off his escape. She spends so much energy on running fast that she has no time to fire. Legs pumping harder than ever, Vizuun continues his race to the starport. He hears the lightsaber as it comes whirling toward him and leaps forward to avoid it. Unfortunately, he stumbles and hits the ground. Rolling and scrambling, he tries to get back up to his feet and keep going now that his ship is within view. "Boys, I could use a little help!" he yells, though it comes out as more of a gasp. Tuil notes the guards that are headed towards the area to see what the hubbub is aboard. He points hard at the fleeing being and calls out in a loud voice, "SHOOT HIM, HE'S GETTING AWAY!" COMBAT: First District Police fire their BlasTech E10 Carbines at Vizuun! COMBAT: Vizuun dodges First District Police's blaster bolt. 'Lynn' makes it to the Renegade, swiftly climing onto the gangplank from the side. A somewhat unusual approach to a spaceship's entrance, that; but not as unusual as the tiny toolkit that she produces from one pocket. Her hand closes itself around a tiny hatch at the ship's entrance, violently tearing it from the metallic side to reveal a rat's nest of wiring. Vizuun spots his ship and his guards a little further away and pushes on in that direction. The Nikto guards look up when their leader calls out. Their weapons immediately lock on to the first threat they can see: The group of police firing at Vizuun. Yelling battle cries, they open fire on the Trandoshan police. Meanwhile, Vizuun continues to make a bee-line toward his ship. He should be there shortly. Vizuun orders the Nikto Gangbangers to engage the First District Police. The Nikto Gangbangers <15 Niktos> engage the First District Police <10 Trandoshans> in mass combat. The Nikto Gangbangers open fire with SoroSuub CS1 Pulse Blasters ... The First District Police return fire with BlasTech E10 Carbines ... CASUALTIES: Nikto Gangbangers: 3 killed. First District Police: 2 killed. Tuil leaves the local police to do what they want now that they're confronted. The Jedi hurries on and catches up with Vizuun, slicing at him raggedly since a run isn't best place to launch a lightsaber attack. COMBAT: Tuil swings his green lightsaber at Vizuun's arms! COMBAT: Vizuun tries to dodge, but Tuil's green lightsaber strikes and mildly wounds his hand, disarming him. The woman by the ship works swiftly, her hands twining themselves around the wires -- binding together conductors that never ought be combined. Lynn flicks a quick look back over one shoulder to see what is going on. Vizuun howls in pain as Tuil's lightsaber shears away a bit more of his flesh. Just how much of his body was he going to lose this month, anyway? Despite the pain, he pushes on in his attempt to reach his ship. Lynn is spotted as he comes around the side and, without slowly, he runs straight toward her in an attempt to run over top of her and board his ship. His guards continue to fire at the police to keep their attention directed somewhere else. COMBAT: Karin tries to dodge, but Vizuun hits and moderately wounds her. "Lynn! Duck!" Before the pirate is away, Tuil takes a last chance at sending him down as he whips his saber forward! COMBAT: Tuil throws his lightsaber at Vizuun! COMBAT: Tuil's flying green lightsaber hits and shreds Vizuun., destroying Vizuun's Plain Brown Robe. Vizuun collapses, critically injured Lynn's hands hover over a switch when the Nikto comes trampling from behind. She makes an awkward attempt at both dodging and pulling the switch, but Vizuun's shove sends her tumbling down the gangplank's side. The ship is still in good order. Better order, at least than it's poor owner. Vizuun snaps at the woman with his teeth(more for show than anything else) as he runs her over and makes for his ship's ramp. He was going to make it! Against all odds, he was going to get away! He pauses midway up the ramp to look down at Lynn on the ground below. "Next time I see you, yer dead! I'm gonna -URK!" his threats are interrupted as the lightsaber hits him from behind. He collapses to the ground and lays there wheezing and trying to remain concious. The Nikto guards, seeing their leader hit the ground, break apart and bolt toward the east, seeking to escape and hide outside the city. Tuil's lightsaber flies back to his hand and he runs at the gangplank, crossing his fingers that someone does not offer help beyond hope to Vizuun! "Lynn! Wake up! Grab him!" The answer to Tuil's yell is a heartfelt cursing below the gangplank where Vizuun lies. A few seconds pass and then Lynn's blonde head appears again as the woman slowly climbs back, sparing her left wrist. She sits on the plank and points at the Nikto's head with her stungun, hissing: "Don't move!" As unlikely as it is for the other to move, she still aims her blaster at the fallen fighter. Vizuun doesn't move. Other than twitching and slowly writhing on the ground. Unable to work up any saliva, he doesn't seem to be able to come up with any smartalec responses at the moment. Tuil moves to the gangplank and lowers his saber to Vizuun's neck. "Surrender now!" "I think he's surrendered," Lynn looks up at Tuil and carefully draws a pair of restraints from her pocket. She moves over to clap them around the Nikto's ankles, as it is. "Thank you, Tuil. We should get him back to Coruscant at once, for medical attention." Tuil doesn't move. "Is this the being who attacked Tills?" Indeed Vizuun is done. He lays on the ground, waiting for the pair to do whatever they're going to do. With a sigh, he falls unconcious. Ord Mantell: Worlport - Public Spaceport Nestled unevenly between the incline of the coast and the dusty plateaus further inland, this spaceport is little more than a couple kilometers of hardpacked sand interspersed with uneven duracrete slabs. The consistant noise of droids squawking along with the grinding of heavy machinery moving cargo emenate throughout the spaceport. Older equipment is everywhere with rusted out parts left as debris over the ground haphazardly, sweltering in the often hot and still climate. A weathered plateau to the north hangs over some of the furthest inland landing sites, and there a short, squat, reinforced building flies the Corellian colors in a sharp breeze. To the east, a clutter of small buildings, mostly durasteel beams plastered with adobe, make up the bulk of what passes for a town on this little-loved Rim world. A slightly more modern building of garish pink plasteel rises to the south, strange neon lights flashing day and night. Hangout: This place is well known and easily accessible. Renegade lands with a hiss of thrusters cooling down. A few moments passes before the gangplank is lowered, and a blonde woman with piercing, blue eyes appears at the top. She descends, a hover-stretcher following her way down to the ground. On the stretcher lies a severely injured Nikto, his arms bound tightly with bandages at his wrists. His hands seem to be missing. Euphemia Bellamy sidles easily southward, following Dash L'hnnar into the spaceport. Her eyes glitter over the dust-veil that covers her mouth, giving her an impish look. Unconcious, Vizuun rests on the stretcher. His breathing is shallow and the only movements he makes are the occasional twitch of an arm or other body part. Rylas strides along behind Dash and Effie, his own guards flanking him and alert for possible trouble. An easy grin seems to be on his face as he moves into the area. The ominous sounds of bootfalls comes from the road north, but they move in a southernly direction. A few moments pass before the mass of crimson armor comes into view. A lone individual within his own suit of armor, ebon in color, is at the head of the formation. A trio of others move with the group. The former -- Dash L'hnnar -- glances about as he steps onto tarmac, closing the distance between himself, the newly arrived woman and vessel, and the handless prisoner. Trailing behind like the last duckling, Terienn follows the group into the spaceport with a shrug. Keeping somewhat apart, she turns to aim toward the message terminal. The blonde woman approaches Dash and reaches out a slender hand in greeting of the Viceroy. "I'm Lynn. There he is," she says, simply. "I impounded his vessel on Dantooine. Unfortunately, his thugs got away, but that's for the Dantooine ruler ot deal with. Anyway, he's yours, I only ask for the ship. Also, he needs medical attention, soon." Rylas crosses his arms over his chest. If he needed medical attention, he wouldn't hop to give it to him. Not after what he did to Meena. But this was Dash's show. "I must have done something right in a previous life. I was just talking about apprehending this guy this morning." He looks at the woman called Lynn. "Nice job." "Lynn Scavo, I presume?" comes the deep, syrupy, molasses-like tone of the Mantellian Viceroy as he stops beside the woman and stretcher. A nod of greeting follows. He looks downward, brow raised, and studies the alien's condition for a handful of seconds. One of the red-armored soldiers steps forward with a silver briefcase, then pauses. Looking towards him briefly Dash says, "Keep him sedated and unconscious. He will awaken on our terms." Once more he looks at the woman, green eyes finding her azul twins. A smile creases his lips and he extends his own hand, firmly shaking the offered extension. "Great work. The ship is yours to do with as you please. As for his," L'hnnar looks down once more, "medical attention, it will be administered immediately. The only event required before that is securing the area so that no one can get in... Or out." Dash releases his grip on the woman's hand and moves it to the unconscious Nikto face, gripping his jaw within an armored gauntlet. He turns the head roughly to either side before releasing his grasp. "I told you not to run from me," he says quietly, smirking. Euphemia narrows her eyes and quietly moves toward the Nikto and the Viceroy. "Would you mind turning the head slightly toward me?" she inquires in a mild voice. Terienn casts a curious glance toward the prisoner exchange, and gives a tiny satisfied nod. But she has other business to attend to, and passes until the group is out of her field of vision, continuing to the terminal. "Yes, I am she." The blonde woman smiles at Dash. She even offers the Viceroy a light wink before returning the squeeze with her own touch. Then she slips her hands into her pockets, looking dispassionately between the other three. "Unless you need me for more, I should be going, then." Rylas shoves one hand into the pocket of his pants as he moves closer to the prisoner. He reaches up to lower the small square sunglasses down his nose for a moment as he inspects him. He shakes his head slightly. "Poor bastard, he really got messed up." He frowns, then looks towards Dash, but there was no note of pity in his voice. A gauntlet firmly grips the alien jaw once more, and with little care for the unconscious being, turns the face towards Bellamy and holds it there. L'hnnar nods to Lynn, smiles, and says, "We definitely have it from here, Miss Scavo. Again, we thank you for your assistance and fantastic work. This Nikto will, as promised, face Corellian-Mantellian Justice, and then that of the Republic." A wicked, toothy smile appears. Terienn wakes up the message terminal and taps a message into the bulky keyboard, peering at the tiny screen. Industrial-strength blinkylights jump to life as the message gets sent. The soldier with the briefcase opens it, sets it on the Nikto's abdomen, and pulls two syringes out. The first is stabbed into the being's neck, plunger depressed, and the second pierces his left stump, plunger depressed. "It's done, sir. He will be out for another day, unless more is administered." Vizuun stirs as he's injected with...whatever is in the syringes. "Bloody Jedi..." he mutters softly, as if talking in his sleep. After a few moments of restrained movement, he grows still and silent again. "I will leave you to it, then. I may attend the trial." Lynn nods at Dash and flicks a blue-eyed look over the other people's faces, without much apparant interest. Then she turns about on one heel and marches back to the ship, boarding it. Euphemia's eyes narrow, coldly, and she says finally, "Viceroy, you should know that this Nikto nearly murdered the Jedi Wist on Coruscant. I saw them fighting and actually prevented the Jedi's death on that occasion, being offended that a Vanixian sword would be used, against a Jedi, on Coruscant. A crysblade matching this Nikto's was found at the site of the murder. Maybe he finished the job?" Rylas turns to listen to Effie when she speaks and then turns to look at Vizuun again. "Not only Mantellian-Corellian justice, but I think Meena wants a piece of him, too." "In truth," Euphemia says briskly, "I think many people dislike this Nikto. But I would question him about Wist's murder. Jedi murder is not yet an acceptable activity, I believe." Terienn logs out from the terminal. Stepping back from it, she glances toward the group. With another shrug and slight shake of her head, she sets a course toward her ship. Nashtah has been watching the movement's off the individuals from the shadows. She is definately interested in whats going and hangs at her location studying the situation.... Trial. That was a funny word. In fact, L'hnnar smiles further as the woman says it. Perhaps when Republic justice is served. But, releasing his grip on the alien's face, and nodding to the trooper as he packs the briefcase back up, he looks to the leader of the Black Imperium. He nods again, brow raised, "Oh? Is that so? Quite interesting. Well... We will soon know if he was a culprit in the finishing job. And if he did, well.. He's already in enough trouble." A vile grin surfaces. "Have the transport prepared, and the prisoner moved to containment and medical facility xeno-beta-philo-three," the Viceroy says to one of the soldiers. He sighs, pulls a cigarra free, lights it, and inhales sharply. "I do apologize," he says to Euphemia and Rylas, "but I must cut any discussions we were to have short. I am going to personally oversee his transport, lockdown, and initial medical treatment. We can meet back up in several hours, though, if that is suffice enough?" Another look is cast to a soldier, "When aboard, leave him bound, but strip him down and relieve him of any and all possessions." Euphemia chuckles softly and nods. "Very well. I will go to the Y'toub System," she says with a crisp smile, and turns on her heel, her hair suddenly blowing in the dusty wind. She squints her eyes to little slits and forces herself through the wind toward the general direction of the Trader's Quarter without any further ado. Terienn reaches a utilitarian consular shuttle and keys in the boarding code at the access ramp controls. Rylas nods amiably to Dash. "Works for me. Contact me when you're ready to meet up." He nods to Effie. "Always a pleasure to see you, Lady Bellamy. Perhaps we might talk sometime." Then he and his group begin to move towards his ship. "Very well, then," Dash nods to Lady Bellamy and the Lord Elector, "I will contact both of you at my earliest possible moment." Another nod is cast, this one in farewell. Then Dash, the horde of red armored soldiers, and the prisoner move aboard their transport and prepare to depart. Category:September 2008 RP Logs